Las horas perdidas
by caskett lover 25
Summary: Por alguna extraña razón Castle y Beckett se distancian terminando su relación de algunos meses, pasados unos años tras cambiar de cama Castle sueña con Kate, los sueños se vuelven más recurrentes, él decidido a ponerle fin a su problema cree que lo más conveniente es ir a buscarla y recuperarla, el único inconveniente es que se casará en un mes con Josh.
1. Chapter 1

Soñar es una mierda musita Castle mientras se sirve un vaso de leche, no es que le guste tanto, pero no puede caer en el vicio de la bebida, dicen que no es sano. Hoy tenía planeado un día normal: escribir y escribir, sólo en el papel podía poner en orden sus ideas, nada nuevo desde hace tiempo, sólo algo rutinario.

Prendió su laptop y escribió: ella _lo miró a los ojos enardecidos por el deseo, él la tomó de la cintura y la acerco._

Jamás hubiera pensado que su cabeza le iba a arrojar la imagen de Kate, no lo había pedido, ni esperado, ni querido, pero tenía que suceder, hay algunas cosas que son inevitables, el querer no pensar en ella siempre había sido como cuando no quieres terminar de leer un buen libro, porque no quieres saber el final o arruinarte la idea que pagina tras pagina te has creado, puedes evadirlo pero tarde o temprano lo leerás y cerraras ese capítulo que forma parte de tu vida, pero ¿cómo cerrar este capítulo más que con un final trágico? –pensó Castle mientras escribía.

No le sucedió una semana después de romper con ella o en el momento en la que la vio de nuevo con Josh, le sucedió hoy , ahora , después de despertar en su nueva cama, la vieja era muy buena, pero la cambio por una más pequeña para no extrañarla y no funcionó, esta nueva cama le recuerda más a ella, a aquellas noches que por el frio se acurrucaban, en las que con sólo dormir se sentía satisfecho y claro las travesuras a media noche.-¿Por qué tuve que cambiar de cama?-pensó

-la volví a soñar de nuevo, esta vez lo dijo en voz alta.

No es mentira que la ha soñado varia veces, pero no puede hacerse a la idea de que se casará. Su último encuentro fue algo amargo ella tomaba el ascensor para llegar al estacionamiento, se miraron por última vez, el se acercó lentamente temiendo una bofetada , empujó su cuerpo contra el ascensor para evitar que se moviera, tomó las suaves manos de Kate y las levanto sobre su cabeza, las sostuvo ligeramente para que no se sintiera maniatada y tuviera la libertad de separarse cuando quisiera, acercó sus labios por última vez temiendo no volver a probarlos, ella cerró los ojos y una lagrima se deslizó sobre su rostro para llegar a mojar la mejilla izquierda de Castle, trato de separarse de él, trato de separarlo, pero no podía y no quería hacerlo, hizo que él soltará sus manos y cuando estuvo libre ella las colocó en su espalda, se siguieron besando hasta que el ascensor llego al primer piso para separase después del pib y sólo ver una sombra en la lejanía de alguien que estaba muy cercano y ahora se vislumbraba lejano.

-te amo-susurró ella al salir del ascensor

-yo también, todo estará bien mañana te llamaré

Castle prometió ir a buscarla al otro día- se prometió así mismo recuperarla- todo quedo en promesas nunca fue a verla, ella le llamó pero no contestaba él le marcó pero tampoco ella lo hacía, fue a la comisaria un par de veces, pero ella lo estaba evitando hasta que un día no fue él sino ella quien dio por terminada la relación.

-se acabo- fue lo último que dijo

Pasaron días que pronto se convirtieron en semanas y luego en meses sin verse, después cada quien siguió con su vida, los libros de Nikki Heat siguen siendo un existo, cada dedicatoria parece una disculpa, una disculpa sin final y sin respuesta, a pesar de sus esfuerzos su relación nunca volvió a ser la misma, pero no era culpa de él ni de ella, Kate no tuvo nada que ver en ello, ella sólo le dio todo el amor y el cariño que se le puede dar a una persona, ni siquiera él mismo sabia la razón de su ruptura sólo paso.

De nuevo el gran dilema de su vida como odiaba ahora soñar.

Quiere convencerse de que sigue soñando y que, como tantas veces le ha ocurrido, todo lo que lo invade en este momento se disipará -toma su vaso y camina hacia la sala tropieza con sus propios pies y derrama aquel liquido viscoso sobre sus pies descalzos la siente fría entre sus dedos, con ello puede corroborar que está despierto, pero ¿qué es despertar ahora? una parte de él murió con aquella mujer que dejo desde hace algunos años.

Lentamente comienza a recordar lo que ha significado esta mujer, le cuesta trabajo aceptarlo pero la verdad es inobjetable sólo se ha enamorado una vez en la vida .A pesar de su torpeza siempre ha tenido la esperanza de volver a tenerla cerca -Castle prende la tele intentado concentrarse en otra cosa, cambia de canal frenéticamente en busca de algo que le llame la atención, pero es inútil Kate sigue en su cabeza, la sensación comienza a molestarle, desde hace algunas noches no ha podido dormir sin pesar en ella, decidido a ponerle fin a su problema se limpia el pie con algo de papel y sale de su apartamento a buscarla.

La noche le sabe distinta, trae un aire que le parece familiar han pasado algunos años pero para él es como si fueran horas, como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado a la espera de este momento.

-no me importa que se vaya a casar, la voy a buscarla tengo que verla

Sale de su apartamento decidido a no dejar ir a la única mujer que ha amado sin haber luchado antes.


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Quién?- pregunta una voz aguda.

-Soy Castle.

Pasan un par de minutos que a Castle se le hacen horas, comienza a temblar y a ponerse nervioso.

Unas llaves dan vuelta varias veces para abrir un par de cerrojos, la puerta rechina lentamente y se abre despacio, Kate lleva puesta una bata de baño blanca, la espuma de la bañera sigue en sus piernas, un pequeño camino de agua se encuentra bajo sus pies.

-¿Castle que haces aquí?

-pues…Castle piensa en decirle que estaba pasando por ahí por casualidad, pero le suena muy trillado.

-¿pues?-añade Kate, empujando a su ex novio a que continúe.

\- me paso algo muy raro Kate –Kate empareja la puerta y se encoje de hombros.

-hoy desperté pensando en ti, y no pude dejar de pensar en ti todo el día -ella no dijo nada, sólo se le quedo mirando extrañada -pensar hoy en ti me hizo recordar que había algo que resolver.

-¿resolver?-Kate se movió un poco y resbaló con el agua que había bajo sus pies, estuvo a punto de caer, pero Castle la tomó de la cintura, se miraron fijamente un par de segundos, hasta que Kate desvió la mirada – ¿Castle podrías soltarme?

-si…perdón

-¿sabes que me casaré?, ¿verdad?-le dice Kate mientras lo observa fijamente.

-¿si te digo que tu novio me mandó una invitación tres veces me crees?

-no son tres para ti-le dice sonriendo - es una para Martha y Alexis.

-gracias por la aclaración y por invitarlas.

Castle tiene la sensación de que, si no es cuidadoso la conversación puede acabar en poco tiempo. Observa a Kate mientras piensa en cómo reanudar la plática, su pelo está un poco más corto, al menos 5 centímetros, pero en esencia sigue igual. Sus labios delgados, su cuerpo largo y bien delineado, sus largas piernas y sus lindos senos, su olor a cerezas que la caracteriza lo invade, tiene un deseo incontenible de besarla, no ha parado de mirar sus labios rojos en toda la conversación.

-vengo a pedirte una segunda oportunidad-dice el muy seguro de sí mismo.

-¿pensaste que como eres tú, entonces llegarías a verme y te agarraría a besos y te diría que si, que no había día en que no pensara en ti, que no deje de dudar en nuestro amor y todas esas cursilerías, que esperé tu llamada y que a veces deseaba llamarte pero no tenía el valor?

Castle sabe que la respuesta más honesta seria que si, quizás no lo pensó, no lo sabía, pero ciertamente lo esperaba.

-no exactamente-replica , Kate sé que he sido muy tonto contigo. Sé que he desperdiciado oportunidades. Pero no porque no te quisiera, por favor dame una segunda oportunidad.

-¿una segunda oportunidad?, ¿no crees que te he dado bastantes?

-solo mírame a los ojos y dime que nunca me quisiste.

-sabes que no es eso aun te quiero, pero como amigos, no podemos ser otra cosa.

-por ese amor que me tienes como amigo te pido una segunda oportunidad, para poder formar parte de tu vida.

-Castle, ya es tarde-interrumpe Kate bajando la mirada.

-sí, si-Castle ve su reloj-ya me voy.

-no, no es tarde de hora, es tarde para todo esto.

Castle guarda silencio, Kate no titubea.

-tengo novio y lo quiero mucho, quizás lo quiera tanto porque, por fin, alguien hizo que te salieras de mi cabeza.

-prométeme que lo pensarás

-no te prometo nada

Castle se da la vuelta y camina hacia el ascensor, Kate cierra la puerta bruscamente, se sienta en el suelo recargado su espalda en la puerta y llora, no quiere evitar hacerlo, suena su celular es Josh le dice que va en camino, se levanta se limpia las lagrimas con la manga de la bata y se dirige al baño a lavarse la cara, pues tiene poco tiempo para terminar de arreglarse.

Castle siente un aire de derrota el hecho de pensar en que podría ser él su cita y no Josh hace que le hirviera la sangre, pero debe aceptar que ya no forma parte de su vida y que difícilmente pueda formar parte ahora.


	3. Chapter 3

A las 10:00 en punto llegó Josh con un ramo de rosas tras la espalda- Kate le sonríe, le impresiona que tenga tanto aguante a pesar de no dormir. Le gustaba saber que compartía la cama con alguien que salvaba vidas, pero le disgustaba la idea de que Castle también lo hacia cuando trabajaba a su lado.

-hola, son para ti-le dice tendiéndole el ramo.

-hola-ella lo toma entre sus manos, pero no puede evitar pincharse el dedo índice con una espina de las rosas. Kate se chupa el dedo como niña pequeña, a él ese gesto le parece tierno y excitante.

-¿cuál es el plan?-pregunta él.

-la cena ya está casi lista-le dice sonriendo- pero estaba pensando en que podríamos ir directo al postre.

-te ves muy sexy con ese delantal.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a la habitación a divertirnos un poco?-pregunta ella.

-me parece buena idea- ella lo toma del brazo y lo arrastra a la habitación, comienza a desabrocharle la camisa, él le ayuda con el delantal para después desabrocharle el cierre del vestido, Josh se queda mirando su cuerpo embobado unos segundos, después varias prendas vuelan por la habitación, hasta que quedan completamente desnudos.

Kate le sonríe coqueta, se acerca humedeciéndose mientras siente el cuerpo desnudo de su prometido, él la carga y la lleva hasta la cama en donde comienzan a besarse apasionadamente. A pesar de haber tenido sexo con Josh, Kate nunca dejo de pensar en Castle, su visita era un recordatorio permanente de que no podía tenerlo a su lado, tener sexo con Josh lo había sacado de su cabeza, pero ahora se sentía culpable.- se veía igual que antes como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, podría apostar incluso que se veía más sexy- lo dijo en voz alta pero no se preocupaba de que Josh la escuchara ya que el siempre dormía imperturbable, siguió pensando en él hasta que se quedó dormida.

Sus labios estaban rojos por los besos de hace unas horas y me encantaba saber que era por mi causa, el apartamento era un desastre, toda la ropa estaba regada, aun era de madrugada, su rostro en total tranquilidad la hacían parecer un hermoso ángel, con suavidad le di la vuelta dejándola recostada sobre la cama admirando su cuerpo, ella hizo una mueca divertida cuando comencé a besar su cuello.

-Mmm Rick-gimió, me levante completamente molesto.

-¿Qué?- pregunte enojado, ella sonrió traviesa.

-estás loca si crees que no me cobraré que gimieras su nombre en nuestra cama-dije mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello, dejando una pequeña marca roja.

-Josh se molestará Lanie.

-Lanie no es tu madre cariño, pero yo soy tu papi.

-si eres mi papacito- soltó una carcajada.

-¿a no lo crees?

-Josh, por favor –Josh-lo dijo Kate aferrándose a las sabanas, no quería llegar tarde al trabajo pero no quería olvidarse de la acción. Mi mano recorrió su vientre hasta perderse entre sus piernas.

-está bien me rindo- soltó las sabanas y desenredó su cuerpo de ellas, estaba por levantarse pero yo no la dejé, -no es necesario cariño quédate en la cama.

-¡Josh!- volvió a gemir mientras masajeaba su cuerpo.

-así, gime mi nombre sólo el mío-ella jadeo cuando me lleve su seno a la boca-di que sólo yo puedo hacerte sentir de esta manera.

-solo tú me haces sentir así-dijo gimiendo y sonreí.

-no llegaras tarde al trabajo aun es de madrugada-ella se mordió el labio inferior.

-nadie volverá a poseerte, nadie podrá tenerte como yo, eres mía -gemí adentrándome en ella, su cuerpo se levanto unos centímetros, atrapándome en su interior -¿te gusta?-pregunte entrando en ella hasta el fondo y luego saliendo lentamente para volver a hacer lo mismo.

-si-jadeo casi sin aliento abrazando mi cuerpo desnudo.-la penetré con lentitud apoderándome de su interior y haciéndola gemir y jadear tan alto como pudiera. Luego la bese para después desplomarme en la cama con ella.

.A pesar de sus esfuerzos Kate no podía sacar a Castle de su mente gimió su nombre porque pensaba en él, aun a pesar del tiempo pensaba en él, y deseaba que el cuerpo que ahora dormía a su lado fuera él, pero no lo era, no podía olvidar sus caricias y sus besos, no podía olvidar algo que cada día estaba presente.


	4. La luz de la luna y tú

**La luz de la luna y tú.**

Aun con los ojos vendados podía inspirar con profundidad el aire puro de la noche mezclado con un frio invernal que hacía que un pequeño escalofrió recorriera mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza, no necesitaba ver la cara de Castle para saber que sonreía, sólo lo intuía.

-muy bien aquí es Kate - Castle jala un extremo de la pañoleta roja haciendo que el nudo se deshaga, la pañoleta cae al suelo.

Esta noche el cielo estaba bañado de luminosas estrellas que resplandecían en comunidad, la inmensidad de la noche y la luna hacían del paisaje algo más bello, pero también contribuía el hecho de que estaba con él, todo es mejor con él desde ahora, sin duda esta sorpresa me había dejado sin palabras, nunca nadie había hecho algo tan lindo por mí, me quede callada por un instante sin saber que hacer o que decir y después las palabras afloraron de mi boca -wow Castle esto es…. muy hermoso.

De pronto comenzó a sonar Fool For You de Plantlife y su voz tan melodiosa empezó a envolverme.

-quiero que esta noche hagamos el amor bajo las estrellas-lo dice en un susurro.

-eres….Castle lleva uno de sus dedos hasta su boca para callarla, él se aclara un poco la garganta y le susurra en el oído con dulzura-esta noche es tuya Kate, sólo déjame consentirte, Kate puede sentir sus brazos fuertes y firmes rodearla, sus manos se enfocan en desabrochar los botones de su abrigo instantes después este cae al suelo mientras él le da pequeños besos en los hombros.

La abraza por detrás y pone su cabeza en su hombro, la rodea con sus brazos y coloca sus manos sobre las suyas, ella se enfoca en mirar las estrellas.

-cuando veas al cielo por cada estrella que veas imagina un "te quiero". Yo desde mi ventana hare lo mismo y soñare con tus besos-le digo tiernamente en el oído casi puedo sentir como ella sonríe.

Kate intenta tocarlo, pero Castle se lo impide y la pega más a su palpitante erección, las manos de él la recorren por encima de aquel vestido rojo que la hace ver como una diosa –ohh Castle- Kate no puede evitar gemir.

Nota como le besa el cuello, y cierra los ojos echando la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás dándole más acceso, siente como los besos de Castle van bajando hacia su escote, la humedad de sus labios, sobre su piel la estremece.

Las manos de Castle le bajan lentamente el cierre del vestido, ella se muerde el labio inferior, segundos después el vestido toma el mismo curso que el abrigo.

.

Él se aparta un poco de ella, sonríe mirando su cuerpo semidesnudo a la luz de la luna, sólo la noche seria testigo de su amor y sólo su oscuridad sabia cuantas noches ambos habían pasado sin poder dormir, pensando el uno en el otro, deseándose, imaginado un momento como este no tan perfecto, pero real.

La miraba de arriba abajo expectante. Sus ojos se enfocaron en su cuello, su espalda, después en sus largas piernas, su boca estaba medio abierta a punto de derramar la baba, un silencio incomodo se hiso presente.

-Castle concéntrate…..Castle… ¿Qué pasa Castle acaso no quieres seguir?-lo dijo ella con una voz sexy y lenta… dios tan lenta que cada palabra era demasiado sexy. Estaba perdido completamente perdido –Castle volvió a decir, ella tenía tantas ganas de verlo a la cara de mirar su semblante embobado mirándola con detenimiento, pero sabía que Castle se había esforzado mucho para impresionarla y que claro él haría los primeros movimiento en esta jugada, tenía que darle otra oportunidad a las circunstancias.

-lo siento no-logro articular él saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

-¿no quieres?-pregunto ella incrédula.

-no, no, que diga si, Kate no podía dejar de contener la risa estaba a punto de dejar salir una carcajada, él actuaba como un adolescente, pero eso le gustaba la hacía sentir como una cría inexperta que sabía demasiado sobre las artes del amor.

-¿sí o no?-volvió a preguntar.

-no es que no quiera, no puedo evitarlo, me vuelves loco, ¿te he dicho que eres muy bonita?-le dijo él en el oído.

Castle la giró y la tomó de la cintura, la atrajo contra su pecho, los senos de Kate dulces y firmes le quemaron la piel como si no llevara nada puesto, la mano izquierda de Castle le apartó un mechón de cabello de su rostro, se enfocó en mirar a aquellos hermosos ojos color avellana, aquellos ojos multicolor tan misteriosos e intrigantes, que no puede resistir a su encanto embriagador _._

Sus miradas coinciden, se entrelazan en un destello de luz, sus ojos azulesla traspasan con una mirada que puede derretir un corazón de hielo, manteniéndola cautiva entre el amor y el deseo. Es como si se dieran un beso perfecto con los ojos… sin necesidad de palabra alguna, sólo mirarse y perderse en las esquinas más recónditas de sus almas.

Una extraña sensación recorre sus extremidades, sus labios apenas y se rozan, sienten como si una descarga eléctrica se deslizara por sus cuerpos se detuviera en sus cabezas y les drenara la poca cordura que les queda, su sangre poco a poco huye de sus cabezas y corre debocada por todas sus venas, Kate sonrió y cerró los ojos al sentir los labios de él sobre los suyos, sus bocas se encuentran como si fuera la primera vez luchando tibiamente succionando los labios del otro.

Ese beso es la chispa que enciende la pasión que hay en el otro, poco a poco buscan mas contacto, sus manos intercambian torpes caricias y besos apasionados, las ropas se vuelven impedimentos.

Castle la carga a horcajadas, la sostiene con una mano mientras ella lo toma del cuello, ella sintió que su entrepierna cosquilleaba y se abrazó mas a él, él la arroja con delicadeza sobre unas cuantas mantas y se posiciona sobre ella, coloca su mano en el piso a modo de no aplastarla.

-Kate lo jala del cuello de la camisa y mientras lo besa deshace el nudo de su corbata, sus manos desabrochan sus botones, la camisa cae al suelo y ella sonríe –creí que no me dejarías quitarte la ropa no sabes cuan desesperada estaba por hacer esto- Castle sonríe.

-creí que te gustaría ser el centro de atención esta noche.

-claro que me gusto Castle, pero no es lo mismo si no puedo tocarte, mi cuerpo se vuelve loco por ti.

-aun podemos remediar las cosas –Castle le dedica una sonrisa lasciva

-¿no tienes remedio verdad?

-te equivocas, mi remedio eres tú.

-cállate y bésame Castle- ese beso le robaba la respiración él la reclamó con una necesidad aplastante urgente y posesiva mientras las manos de ella rodeaban su cuello para profundizarlo más si es que era posible.

Ella lo arroja sobre las mantas que se encuentran tendidas en el piso y se sienta a horcajadas encima de él, empieza a besar dulcemente sus labios, su legua se introduce en su boca mientras las manos de él le acarician las piernas y los glúteos , Castle en un intento desesperado para tener más contacto con su novia lleva sus manos hasta su espalda tratando de desabrocharle el sostén sin éxito alguno, en un último intento consigue desabrocharlo haciendo que Castle volviera a la posición inicial.

De pronto Kate sintió una mano en su pecho que la despertaba a una llamada primitiva. Su pezón se tenso ávido por más, los firmes labios que la recorrían se iban deslizando por la base de la garganta en repetidos besos que le producían miles de sensaciones que se deslizaban por todo su cuerpo, deseosa de más, la mano insolente seguía el recorrido de su piel hasta el vertiente entre sus muslos que se abrieron a la exploración sin ninguna queja.

Levantó sus manos y las guió hasta la cabeza de él, enredo sus dedos largos en su melena y lo atrajo aun más a su boca besándolo con avidez y mordiendo ligeramente sus labios, la reacción que su cuerpo tenía cuando el simplemente la rozaba era enorme y fascinante, el sexo con Castle era toda una novedad un día rápido, otro lento, fuerte o flojo, pero siempre con cariño y amor, y aunque lo duden tenía su toque romántico y divertido.

Mientras las manos de ella recorrían su pecho, su boca sedienta por su piel le daba besos por todo su cuerpo, Castle gemía de placer, ella se incorporó un poco Las manos de Kate desesperadas desabrocharon el pantalón de Castle, el pantalón cae al suelo, la hebilla del cinturón golpea el piso y revela las piernas del escritor, rápidamente este se quita los zapatos y los calcetines.

Se coloca de nuevo sobre ella y le da un beso tras otro, ella lamió la hendidura entre el lóbulo de su oreja y su cuello, lo cual hizo que Castle se excitara aun mas, comenzó a acariciarla de nuevo ella jadeó suspiró y gimió bajo sus caricias.

Castle se da la vuelta para poder quitarle las bragas se acerca peligrosamente hasta su entrepierna y tira de ellas hacia abajo, se concentró en su clítoris metía dos dedos mientras con su lengua seguía excitándola, sintió que ya estaba lista y la penetró, primero lento y luego un poco más rápido, hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax.

Castle se acostó en el suelo con ella, las mantas cumplieron su función (protegerlos del frio), tomó una y se taparon ella estaba abrazada a su cuerpo, mientras hacía circulitos con sus dedos en sus pectorales -gracias por traerme a tu azotea secreta, sé que es un lugar muy especial para ti, el lugar en el que te enamoraste, en el que escribiste tu segunda novela y ahora es un lugar especial para mí, para ambos, te amo Rick… **siempre.**

-yo también te amo… **siempre** … **siempre** te amaré.

-eres maravilloso.

Las estrellas brillaron suavemente sobre ellos en el nuevo crepúsculo, dos personas enamoradas habían hecho el amor bajo las estrellas nocturnas y veían la llegada del amanecer.

Recordar era algo que aun compartían, ese aspecto seguía intacto, ambos pensaban lo mismo, más bien recordaban, algo que sólo ellos dos sabían, que sólo ellos habían experimentado (un momento Caskett). El hecho de no poder dormir traía sus privilegios, Castle estaba en su cama, Kate en el sofá, odiaba a la persona en la que se había convertido en su ausencia, ¿a quien engañaba con decir que no lo amaba?, sólo a ella misma, odiaba haber dormido con Josh, odiaba no haberle dado una oportunidad al amor de su vida, se odiaba a si misma ahora, de pronto Kate cerró los ojos y al mismo tiempo en su loft los cerró Castle, quien diría que ambos se quedarían pensando en lo mismo y se quedarían dormidos soñando con este gran momento que una vez paso. Este recuerdo se volvió a reproducir en sus cabezas como si fuera una película mientras soñaban. El recuerdo de su primera cita como pareja.

Espero que les guste, Ahí tienen su primera cita…


	5. Chapter 5

Sus lagrimas caían por sus mejillas a borbotones nublándole la vista, sus piernas no respondían, caminaba, pero estaban débiles, se sentía enferma, pero no lo estaba, caminaba sin ánimos hacia su hogar, caminar siempre la había ayudado a relajarse, pero esta vez no funcionaba, el camino se le hacía eterno, sentía una punzada en el pecho otra vez le molestaba su vieja herida.

Se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta y caminó lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron. Sólo quería llegar a casa para terminar de derrumbarse, miró a su alrededor y no había nadie, las calles estaban vacías, el frio cada vez era más intenso, la nieve no dejaba de caer y ella no paraba de llorar.

Cuando llegó a su edificio tomó el ascensor, miró su teléfono deseando que la cara de Castle apareciera en la pantalla, pero pronto sus esperanzas se desvanecieron, sintió que aquel beso en el ascensor seria el ultimo y que la promesa de llamarle nunca se cumpliría, se sentía impotente y culpable, buscó sus llaves en el bolso de su abrigo, pero encontró una tarjeta, busco en su otro bolsillo y encontró las llaves, las tomó entre sus dedos y abrió la puerta.

Castle no le había llamado y eso la estaba matando, necesitaba escuchar su voz y saber que todo estaría bien, tomó un bote de helado de la nevera y se sentó en el sofá, tomó su teléfono y por enésima vez llamó a Castle, cinco tonos después salto al buzón de voz.

-Castle cariño, soy yo… por favor pásate por mi casa necesitamos hablar-lo dijo llorando.-te amo Rick por favor no hagas ninguna tontería.

Pero no recibió respuesta alguna, siguió llorando hasta que se quedó dormida.

Eran las seis de la mañana del domingo cuando su teléfono sonó sobresaltándola, pensó que era Castle, pero no lo era, sólo era su alarma, no quería levantarse no quería despertar, volvió a cerrar los ojos, pero no podía dormir, el sillón la estaba matando así que se levantó y se dejó caer en la cama.

Tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, nuca había llorado así por un hombre, las únicas veces en las que había llorado de esa manera estaban contadas, Castle había conseguido cambiarla, por más que ella quisiera no involucrarse en la relación estaba claro que estaba más que involucrada desde hace mucho tiempo, cerró los ojos, pero no podía dormir, no después de todo lo que había pasado, necesitaba hablar con alguien. Tomó su teléfono de la mesilla de noche, se dio una ducha rápida y salió al frio día de diciembre.


	6. Chapter 6

-¿por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ti?-decía Castle en voz alta -¿y si le marco?-pensó, no creo que haiga cambiado de celular-Castle tomó su teléfono y marco el viejo numero de Beckett, pero no obtuvo respuesta-por un momento se puso triste, por el evidente rechazo de Kate

No podía dejar de pensar en Josh, el hombre que le había robado a su musa, el hombre que recibió los besos y las caricias que debió de recibir él, el hombre que lo acuso de ser responsable del disparo de Kate y el que ahora compartía cama con ella.

-conseguiré tu nuevo numero-fue lo último que dijo antes de quedarse dormido.

Kate estaba muy sorprendida, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, pero era él, por un momento sintió como si el tiempo retrocediera y volvieran a la época en la que eran novios, extrañaba tanto esos viejos tiempos de asesinatos y teorías raras, lo extrañaba tanto a él.

Castle, ¿pero qué haces aquí?-dijo Kate mirándolo muy seria.

-¿cómo que qué hago aquí? , Te traje tu café- le dijo enseñándole el vaso.

-¿mi café?

-¿no me digas que has dejado el café?- Kate se quedo pensativa, técnicamente no había dejado el café, ´solo había dejado de tomarlo tan seguido, a Josh nunca le había gustado que tomara tanto café así que ahora sólo tomaba té.

-no… es sólo que ya no lo tomo tan seguido.-tienes que irte-dijo ella de repente

-¿Por qué?-pregunto extrañado.

-no quiero que los chicos te vean aquí- en parte era verdad, ella no quería que lo vieran los chicos, no quería ningún mal entendido que complicara su relación con Josh, ni que la siguieran relacionando con Castle, no quería dudar de sus decisiones, no quería olvidar todo, sólo porque Castle le pedía una oportunidad.

-esta bien me iré con una condición

-¿Cuál?-dijo ella resignada

-que me des otra oportunidad

-sabes que no puedo prometerte nada.

-lo sé, pero al menos permite que te llame por las noches-Kate se cruzó de brazos, ¿enserio?-pensó, primero no querías llamarme y ahora sí, pero que vueltas da la vida-se quedo pensando.

Kate puso ojos, pero acepto - dame tu teléfono-Castle no entendía nada pero le dio el celular, ella lo tomo y registro su número -sólo marca por las noches quieres, a eso de las 2 de la mañana estoy libre.- aquí tienes – ella le devolvió su teléfono y él le dio el café , le molestaba admitirlo pero extrañaba tanto que él le llevara el café , Castle le dedico una sonrisa y después se marcho, no porque quisiera sino porque ella lo condujo al ascensor para que se fuera.

No podía creer que ella le diera su nuevo número tan fácil -espera -se puso a pensar-ella te dio su número tan fácil- entonces decidió llamarle, no era que no confiara en ella, conocía sus artimañas, la conocía perfectamente, pues vivió con ella más de dos años.

-hola ¿con quién hablo?

-Capitán Gates del NYPD-mierda pensó Castle me diste el teléfono de la bruja.

-lo siento-se puso nervioso, al parecer Gates no reconoció su voz -me preguntaba si podría darme el teléfono de uno de sus agentes, el de la detective Kate Beckett.

-lamento decirle que es información confidencial, le pido de la manera más atenta que cuelgue el teléfono o mi equipo se encargará de rastrear la llamada.

-lo siento...Número equivocado-Gates se levantó de su asiento y miró por la ventana, se cruzó con la mirada del escritor.

\- señor Castle cuelgue ¡tengo trabajo que hacer!-le dijo Gates gritando furiosa.-y salga del edificio. -Castle apretó el botón para descender, pero el ascensor no bajaba, se tapó la cara con las manos y el ascensor bajo.

-bien jugado Beckett-dijo Esposito, quien había admirado la escena desde cierta distancia.

-¿Qué quería?-pregunto Ryan

Ryan quien en un principio lo quería como a un hermano ahora lo odiaba, no aceptaba la idea de que abandonara a Kate después de lo que le había pasado, pensaba que era la manera más cobarde de terminar con alguien, sólo esperar a que se olvide de ti.

-otra oportunidad.-dijo Beckett pensativa

-¿se la darás?-preguntaron Espo y Ryan al unisonó.

 **Siento si ofendí a alguien con lo que dice Castle de Gates, me disculpo, es sólo algo que me hubiese gustado ver, pero Castle es tan educado que no lo diría.**


	7. Chapter 7

-Kate- grité desesperada, corrí hacia ella y tomé su rostro entre mis manos-Kate por favor despierta-dije completamente asustada, ella no despertaba y sangraba de la cabeza, intente limpiar la sangre así que me quite mi blusa, traía otra abajo y no me preocupaba, cuando me estire para cubrir la herida vi sangre entre sus piernas.

-¡oh por Dios!

\- ¿Qué le pasó?-preguntó uno de mis camareros detrás de mí.

-se cayó mientras bajaba las escaleras-llama a una ambulancia rápido.

Cuando la ambulancia llego, no lo dude ni un segundo y subí con ella, tomé la mano de Kate con fuerza, pero estaba inconsciente, esperaba que tanto ella como el bebe estuvieran bien, quería llamar a Castle para informarle pero, no tenia su número, lo eliminé después de que me usara para darle celos a Kate, y aunque lo tuviera me enteré por las noticias de que estaba de gira una semana promocionando su libro, le sería imposible llegar.

Al llegar se llevaron a Kate, quise entrar con ella, pero me dijeron que si no era su familiar no podía pasar, les rogué y siguieron negándose pues no era nada de ella y tampoco del bebe, pasaron las horas pero nadie me decía nada y la desesperación me llevo a hacer algo estúpido, quería información y quería estar con ella así como ella lo hizo conmigo, tenía que saldar muchas deudas con Kate.

-Soy el padre del bebe –dije alterada-la enfermera abrió los ojos sorprendida, queríamos tener un hijo y….no sé porque le doy explicaciones, genial ahora todos dirían que somos lesbianas, pero no me importaba, sólo quería verla.

-¿usted es el padre?-preguntó la enfermera interesada, yo rodé los ojos.

-Sí, ahora, ¿me dirá que pasa?

-Yo…está bien-dijo nerviosa, bajo la mirada y reviso el expediente.-Oh-su cara me preocupó.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté asustada.

-ella está bien pero…-me miró con nostalgia-el bebe no lo logro-dijo bajito, sentí que mi corazón se detenía, el bebe no era mío y yo nunca había sido madre pero, había experimentado algo parecido cuando mi hermano Erick murió al nacer: una gran desilusión y un gran vacío, estaba triste, pero más que nada preocupada por ella.

-¿puedo verla?-pregunté casi llorando, la enfermera asintió con la mirada triste y me llevó hasta la habitación donde la tenían, al entrar la encontré dormida, suspiré y la enfermera nos dejo solas, me acerqué y tomé su mano entre las mías, ella abrió los ojos.

-hola- dijo Kate casi sin aliento.

-hola-Kate trató de esbozar una sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó confundida.

-sufriste un accidente, ella no entendía nada así que se lo aclare-un desmayo y caíste por las escaleras...Perdiste mucha sangre…pero no te preocupes ahora estas bien. Pensé que se desmoronaría, pero no lo hizo- Kate ¿no lo sabes?-pregunté confundida.

-¿saber qué?-tomé su mano.

-estabas embarazada-le dije triste…lo lamento pero…perdiste al bebe.

-¿estaba embarazada?

-si-se toco el vientre

-Maddie -su voz sonó ronca y rota, levanté la mirada y la encontré con los ojos llenos de lágrimas –Mi bebe-esa declaración me rompió el corazón en mil pedazos, no pude evitarlo, me levanté y me subí en la camilla para atraparla entre mis brazos, pegándola a mi pecho.

-tranquila…todo estará bien yo estoy aquí-ella lloró contra mi pecho con fuerza, aferrándose al calor de mi abrazo.


	8. Chapter 8

Los últimos días, Beckett había pasado de responderle con breves mensajes a, simplemente no contestarle. Castle no entendía su comportamiento, fría como un tempano de hielo y distante. Habían prometido llamarse cada noche de su gira, pero ella no contestaba, así que habían pasado de las llamadas a los mensajes.

"A caso hice algo mal"-pensó Castle, se torturaba pensando en que pudo equivocarse.

Cuando Rick volvió noto a Beckett un poco más rara estaba distante, ida, estaba presente pero su mente divagaba, no era la Kate de la que se había enamorado. Durante los últimos días la había notado extraña, como si existiese algo que le cohibiese ante él, que le hacía esquivar sus miradas, pero el escritor lo atribuyó al agotamiento fruto del incesante trabajo diario.

Pasó una semana, pero en vez de mejorar su situación empeoraba, él no podía entenderlo, pero ella lloraba por las noches, se le quebraba la voz y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, él se sentía impotente ante su llanto, pero no podía hacer nada si ella no lo dejaba. En la comisaria podía fingir todo lo que quisiera, pero en casa por más que lo intentaba se desmoronaba.

Castle ve como Kate se está hundiendo en un pozo sin fondo, no entiende ¿por qué?, pero sabe que debe darle tiempo, los días pasan, pero con cada día se distancian mas, viven juntos, pasan todo el día juntos, pero ya no conoce a Kate o en lo se ha convertido, es un manojo de nervios, poco a poco su relación se va convirtiendo en una bomba de tiempo.

Castle quiere hablar con ella y enfrentar lo que la aqueja: juntos, como la pareja que siempre han sido, pero ella se niega, evita hablar de ello, se silencia, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada y como si la pena debiera enterrarse, comete el error de nunca decirle a Castle la verdad.

Le resulta incomprensible vivir rodeada de seres queridos que hacen como si nada hubiera pasado, pero es así porque no saben nada que ella no quiera que sepan, se siente traicionada, por la vida, por ella misma.

Es una situación muy delicada a veces reacciona enfadada o alejándose de los demás. Sus reacciones son incomprensibles. Oculta su dolor bajo capas y capas de autocontrol. Pero siente la necesidad de llorar, de lamentarse, de tener miedo y de echar de menos a su hijo. El dolor la abruma hasta dejarla en una depresión que quiere enfrentar sola, por más que Castle quiera ayudarla ella lo aleja hasta dar por termina la relación.


	9. Chapter 9

Caminó de nuevo por aquella calle, ahora oscura, en busca de una compañía, se sentía terrible, su mundo se derrumbaba ante sus ojos y ella no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, tocó a la puerta temerosa, una voz familiar preguntó:- ¿Quién?

-soy Kate -Lanie dudó en abrir la puerta, últimamente su amiga estaba muy extraña.

-¿Ahora si tienes tiempo para mí?-preguntó molesta. Desde que Kate salía con Castle, Lanie quedaba en un segundo plano y tenía que hacer cita para ver a Kate fuera del horario laboral.

-si acerca de eso…lo siento Lanie…nunca dejare que un hombre nos separe.

-¿es eso lo que querías decir?-dijo Lanie con una actitud secante, para que Kate se marchara ya que estaba ocupada con Espo.

-no-Kate comenzó a llorar.

A pesar de que la puerta estaba cerrada Lanie se sentía terrible, se acercó a Espo y le dijo que se escondiera y que no hiciera ruido, le abrió la puerta a su amiga y ella decidió contarle todo.

-soy una estúpida-dijo llorando

-no es para tanto, te perdono-Lanie la abrazo.

-no, no es por eso-Lanie se apartó de ella y le indicó que se sentará en el sillón, mientras cerraba la puerta.

-¿entonces?-Preguntó Lanie cuando estaba sentada junto a ella, Kate no quería hablar pero ya no podía contenerse más, la culpa la comía viva.

-yo….estaba embarazada….y tuve un aborto….se lo oculte a Castle…y ahora creo que terminamos.-se le quebró la voz y sus ojos se llenaron de mas lagrimas.

-¿se enfadó porque no se lo dijiste?-pregunto triste.

-él no lo sabe-lo dijo mirando al suelo.

-¿por eso estabas tan rara últimamente?-Lanie tomó su rostro para obligarla a mirarla.

-si

-debes decírselo él te perdonará y arreglarán las cosas.

-no es tan sencillo.

¿Por qué no?

-me odiará por esto…cree que todo es su culpa.

-Kate por favor piensa en él un poco, no crees que merece saber la verdad, también era su hijo, deben luchar con la perdida, esto sólo te está haciendo más daño.

La conversación se hizo más larga, Lanie trato de convencerla de hablar con Castle, pero después de un rato se dio por vencida, Kate era muy testaruda, cuando Lanie pensó que Kate estaba decidida a ocultar esto por siempre ella le dijo que hablaría con Castle, Kate marchó y le dio las gracias a su amiga, tenía pensado llamarle para hablar y aclararle todo, pero no contestaba, así que se dirigió a su loft, tocó la puerta un par de veces, pero no abría, revisó en su chaqueta para ver si llevaba la llave que Castle le dio como regalo a sus tres meses de novios, por suerte si la llevaba, la tomó entre sus manos y abrió la puerta.

Castle hablaba por teléfono con Gina, quedaban para cenar, lo escuchó tan feliz hablando por teléfono que pensó que él estaría más feliz sin ella, así que cuando terminó de hablar, lo miró a los ojos le devolvió la llave y le dijo-se acabo-se marchó cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

En el fondo Castle sabía que era lo mejor, no sólo para él, sino para ambos, con el tiempo, se habían convertido en dos extraños viviendo bajo el mismo techo-es lo mejor- dijo para reconfortarse.

 **Aviso importante:**

 **Sé que les molesta mucho no entender nada, los primeros 4 capítulos llevan orden cronológico (el 4 es continuación del 3 porque están recordando), el capitulo 9 es continuación del 5, el capitulo 8 es continuación del 7 y el capitulo 10 será la continuación del 4 (todas las capítulos llevaran orden cronológico después).Los capítulos que dan saltos en el tiempo, son para que entiendan porque suceden las cosas.**


	10. Chapter 10

Castle se presenta en el apartamento de Kate, sabe que ella no le abrirá, pero insiste.

-Kate abre se que estas ahí- Esperó un momento para volver a hablar.-Kate por favor-después de unos segundos Kate aparece tras la puerta.

-creí que te había dejado claro que no quería volver a verte-dijo secamente Beckett. No quería tratarlo de esa manera pero era la única forma de hacerlo entrar en razón.-no entiendo por qué sigues insistiendo conmigo-le dijo con sinceridad.

-tú eres especial-lo dijo firmemente mirándola a los ojos.

-si… claro-dijo ella sin creerle.

-de verdad Kate –hizo una pausa y después siguió-Kate quería quedarme contigo pero te empeñabas en alejarme de ti.

-y lo hiciste-dijo molesta.

-Kate no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tu actitud, por favor, si estoy aquí es porque me equivoque, no sé que hice, pero me disculpo.

-¿De verdad no lo sabes?

-no

-todos estos meses ¿y por qué ahora?

-porque me di cuenta que actué como un idiota al dejarte ir… Katherine Houghton Beckett –ella supo que lo que iba a decir era serio, nunca le llamaba por su nombre completo-por favor… ¿es esto lo que quieres?, ¿vas a ser feliz con Josh?

-escucha Rick-ella bajo la mirada, él la tomó de la cara para obligarla a mirarlo.

-respóndeme ¿vas a ser feliz?-Kate suspiró

-no lo sé-él soltó su rostro,

-se que te casaras en poco tiempo y que yo he venido a revolver viejos sentimientos del cajón de los recuerdos, pero no puedes pretender que lo olvide de un día para otro.

-¿no te irás hasta que acepte verdad?

-está bien Castle te daré una oportunidad-dijo resignada

-Genial vendré a recogerte mañana para llevarte al trabajo y no te preocupes por darme tu numero me han hecho un favor especial y ahora lo tengo-dijo sonriendo.

Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla, se despidió y se fue, por suerte Josh no estaba ahí, por otro favor sabia su horario, hoy le tocaba el turno de noche, también sabía que Josh había metido una solicitud hace un par de meses para irse como medico de intercambio por dos semanas a Los Ángeles.

-con un poco de influencias podre hacer que se vaya-dijo feliz caminando hacia al ascensor.


	11. Chapter 11

-Hola detective-dijo feliz mientras la veía aproximarse, ella llevaba puesta su pijama corta de bicicletas que consistían en unos shorts y una blusa con estampado.

-Hola Castle… ¿Castle?... ¿Pero qué haces aquí?-preguntó confundida mientras se restregaba los ojos.

-Ayer dije que vendría a recogerte –respondió nervioso.

-Eso sí lo sé, me refería a adentro… ¿no se supone que debes tocar?

\- Lo siento no quería despertarte-ella bostezó.

-¿Cómo has entrado?-preguntó molesta.

-Con la lleve de repuesto de la maseta…no te preocupes por suerte entre yo y no un ladrón o un extraño

"De hecho te equivocas" -se quedo pensando-"eres ladrón de mi corazón y un extraño en mi vida".

-¿Qué quieres de desayunar?-preguntó Castle sonriendo.

-Sabes que yo no cocino.

-Si lo sé y no cocinarás he pasado a comprar algo de camino…tengo huevo.

-Si lo sé tienes dos.

-Detective

-Tienes dos en la mano, uno en cada una.

-Si es que pensaba hacer huevos con tocino, pero no sé, también puedo hacer hot cakes o ¿quieres una chocotilla?

-hot cakes está bien y algo de café por favor.

-De acuerdo mientras puedes ir a bañarte cuando vuelvas el desayuno estará listo.

-¿estás seguro?, ¿no necesitas ayuda?

-No anda ve.

Kate se metió a la ducha, pero no podía dejar de pensar en el hombre que le preparaba en desayuno, -espero que no te arrepientas de haber accedido-se dijo para sí misma mientras se bañaba, las gotas de agua se deslizaban por todo su cuerpo, cerró los ojos un momento para imaginarse a Castle en la ducha con ella, respiró profundamente, tomó su bata y salió de la ducha para ir a su cuarto a cambiarse, se puso un pantalón de mezclilla entubada, una blusa blanca y una cazadora, se peino y se dirigió a la cocina.

Mientras Castle preparó el desayuno le hizo un café con un corazón en el centro en el que tardo más de cinco minutos, sus hot cakes ya casi estaban listos, los volteó y los sirvió en un plato.

-no olvides la rosa se dijo para sí-había pasado por un ramo de rosas rojas para Kate, pero sabía que era demasiado para el primer día, así que sólo tomó la más bonita y le dijo al portero que le diera el resto a la mujer más veterana del edificio de parte de una admirador secreto.

Cuando Kate volvió se quedo con la boca abierta, Castle había preparado la mesa, la tomó de la mano e hizo que se sentara en la silla, él le entregó la rosa.

-Se que no es tan bella como tú, pero es la más bonita que pude encontrar-ella sonrió

-Gracias.

-Por nada- ella aspiró el aroma del perfume de la rosa.

-¿no desayunaras conmigo?-preguntó Kate confundida mientras ponía la rosa en agua.

-Lo siento pero tengo que recoger mi desastre-lo dijo señalando con el dedo la cocina.

-No te preocupes lo recogerás mas tarde.

-¿Eso significa que podre volver más tarde?

Ella no lo negó, pero tampoco lo afirmo sólo dijo:-no quiero limpiar esto sola-Castle entendió que quería que volviera, pero no estaba muy seguro.

-Pero no quiero que vuelvas a entrar de esa manera.-con ello entendió que le permitía volver.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó confundido.

-Yo no entro así a tu casa.

-Tú me devolviste la llave-su tono de voz se hizo más fuerte.

-Castle…-le dijo Kate molesta.

-De acuerdo no volveré a entrar si me dices la verdadera razón de que te niegues.

-Si Josh te ve aquí se molestará y te golpeará-lo dijo más tranquila mirándolo a los ojos para hacerlo entender.

-Tú me enseñaste a defenderme.

En parte era cierto Kate sabía que no debía preocuparle que Josh golpeara a Castle era al revés, ella lo había entrenado para un examen de condición que Gates obligó a hacer a todos para ver si estaban capacitados para trabajo de campo, todo aquel que no lo pasara no podía salir a las calles, incluido Castle, fue agotador y difícil, pero consiguió ponerlo en forma e incluso le gano a los chicos en velocidad , estaba muy orgullosa de él y con estos pocos días de verlo se daba cuenta de que no había abandonado su rutina.

-Sólo no quiero tener problemas con él.

-Está bien-dijo resignado-tocaré la puerta como la gente normal.

Castle se sentó a la mesa, comieron juntos mientras intercambiaban miradas, terminaron de comer y el preguntó -¿Estás lista para ir al trabajo?

-Si sólo voy por mi bolsa-respondió ella.

-No te preocupes yo voy por ella.

-Está en la habitación.

Castle se levanto de la mesa y camino hacia la habitación, tenía tantas ganas de ver su cuarto, tanta curiosidad. Revisó cada esquina de su recamara, incluidos sus cajones, muy en el fondo de uno pudo encontrar una foto de Kate y él, sonrió, reviso el baño y encontró una caja de condones , le dolió y se sintió traicionado, pero no podía pedirle que no se acostara con alguien mientras no estaba, pero él había hecho ese sacrificio, no se había acostado con alguien que no fuera ella nunca había llegado tan lejos con otra mujer, si había tenido citas y muchas veces estuvo a punto de hacerlo pero en cada mujer veía el rostro de Kate triste y llorando aunque ella no estuviera presente y ya no fueran nada se sentía terrible.

-¿todo bien? –preguntó ella recargada en el umbral de la puerta.

-Si… es que no encontraba tu bolsa…pero aquí esta-lo dijo tomándola de la cama- vámonos.

Salieron del apartamento de Kate para ir en su auto hasta el trabajo, Castle insistió en manejar y ella le permitió hacerlo.


	12. Chapter 12

Después de haber acompañado a Kate hasta su edificio y de haberle ayudado a limpiar el gran desastre de la mañana, Castle había llegado a su casa decidido a idear un plan para reconquistarla, la había dejado a las 7 en su casa, a las 8 ya estaba entrando a su edificio y a las 8:15 ya estaba escribiendo en una pequeña libreta cientos de ideas para reconquistarla.

-¿Cómo va el plan reconquista?-preguntó Alexis divertida.

-¿Cómo sabes que así se llama?-le preguntó su padre.

-Es muy obvio, además dejaste varias notas regadas por toda la casa, ¿sabes cual me gustó?

-¿Cuál?-preguntó divertido.

-La que dice me robaré a Kate y la llevaré a una isla desierta.

-A mi me gustó la que dice voy a dejar ir a esa mujer-dijo Martha mientras bajaba las escaleras. Sabía que ambas notas no existían, pero tenía que hacerlo entrar en razón de una vez por todas, por el bien de la familia Castle.

-Sabes aunque te la lleves a una isla no funcionará están destinados a no estar juntos-dijo Alexis fingiendo desinterés, para hacer entrar en razón a su padre.

-Oye-Castle la miró negando con la cabeza.-sabes que ella no tomará tu lugar en mi corazón.

-Es motivación papá.-Marta se acercó hacia ellos.

-Sabes que no me gusta Josh más que a ti, pero no crees que Katherine debería anular la boda o por lo menos aplazarla ya que te está dando una oportunidad-dijo Martha a modo de sermón.

-Si madre lo sé, pero no quiero presionarla, sé que ella hará lo correcto. Sabía lo que sus pelirrojas querían hacer, pero no se rendiría tan fácil y no lucharía por Kate sin ellas.

-¿Estás seguro Richard?-le preguntó Martha cruzando los brazos.

-completamente-lo dijo sin dudarlo.

-Yo no confiaría tanto en ella y en su juicio, si te dejó fue por algo y aun no lo sabes, ¿crees que lo sabrás algún día?

-Madre-se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano-sabré lo que tenga que saber –lo dijo mientras no paraba de mirarla a los ojos.

-Querido tal vez yo no sea quien para decirte que hacer, pero por favor no hagas ninguna tontería.

-no lo haré-soltó la mano de su madre y la abrazó.

Cuando terminaron de abrazarse Martha preguntó:-¿seguirás con esto?

-tú me enseñaste a no darme por vencido, está en mis genes.-Martha sonrió mas aliviada, su hijo no dejaba de sorprenderla cada día, pero como toda madre temía que le rompieran de nuevo el corazón.

-Entonces nosotras te ayudaremos-dijo Alexis decidida y feliz-¿verdad abuela? –preguntó la pelirroja sonriendo.

-Si Alexis- respondió Martha resignada- Richard más te vale que no se case, es la única chica bonita que hemos visto en meses-lo dijo más tranquila mirándolo a los ojos.

-quiero que todas las mujeres Castle vuelvan a estar unidas, y no permitiré que se distancien nunca más.

Se abrazaron por un par de minutos hasta que se separaron para recoger el desastre de notitas tirado por todo el loft, la pequeña libretita quedo casi vacía sólo una hoja estaba sin arrancar, era la que con tanto esfuerzo había podido escribir, y con la que estaba seguro de que no perdería de nuevo a su amada.


	13. Chapter 13

Esta idea era completamente alocada, otro fin de semana en los Hamptons, Castle sabia que Josh ya se había ido a Los Ángeles, apenas llevaba tres días afuera, pero él quería aprovechar cada día al máximo, le había comentado a Kate hace unos días, pero ella se negó excusándose por el trabajo o por Josh, pero si no había caso como aquella vez, podría llevársela un fin de semana.

-¿Y si no quiero?-dijo Kate bromeando.

-Me veré obligado a llevarte igual –dijo él-vendré por la noche y te subiré a mi auto y cuando despiertes estarás allí y me sonreirás como ahora.

-Sigo sin querer ir.

-He pensado que como va a ser tu boda debes tener un momento de relajación antes de dar el sí-lo dijo muy seriamente.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó sin creerle, ¿se estaba dando por vencido?, ¿a caso ya no quería nada con ella?, no pudo evitar sentirse desilusionada por un minuto.

-Tienes que consentirte y cuidar de ti, mírate-la tomó del rostro y la llevó hacia el espejo- te vez muy cansada últimamente, ella se miró al espejo y se dio cuenta de lo que él decía, si se sentía cansada, pero era porque no podía dormir sin pensar en él -¿a caso te preocupa ya no querer casarte?-preguntó de repente, todo iba bien hasta que el dijo eso, "que alivio"-pensó Kate , por un momento creyó en la sinceridad de sus palabras, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo estaba haciendo.

-No desperdicias ninguna oportunidad para verme en traje de baño ¿verdad?

-Por favor, sólo será un fin de semana-puso cara de perrito tierno y rogó

Kate había pasado más de dos días con la mima cantaleta así que aceptó: -está bien…sólo un fin de semana…pero no llevaré traje de baño.

-¿Prefieres estar desnuda?-preguntó levantando las cejas.

-No me meteré a la piscina-le aclaró.

-De acuerdo, te llevare al trabajo y si sales a las 5:00 y no hay caso nos iremos –vendré por ti a tu apartamento.

-…

No podía creer que de nuevo estuviera nerviosa, se sentía terrible por mentirle a las personas que amaba , sólo Lanie sabia parte de la verdad ya que necesitaba que le ayudara a hacer la maleta , de nuevo miraba aquel reloj de la pantalla deseando que fueran las cinco para poder marcharse con él, al mismo tiempo deseaba que sucediera un asesinato para no tener que irse , nunca le había deseado la muerte a alguien pero ahora sí que estaba en un gran aprieto, lo último que quería hacer era regresar a su casa, dieron las cinco en punto y por suerte no hubo ningún asesinato, se levantó de su asiento y se despidió de sus compañeros. Tomó un taxi para ir a su apartamento y se encontró con Lanie bebiendo Café.

¿Quieres un poco de café?-preguntó la forense.

-No gracias-respondió Kate feliz.

-Espero que no cometas una tontería-dijo la forense abrazando a su amiga.

-No es la ciudad del pecado solo son los Hamptons.

-Lo sé, pero me preocupas.

-No te preocupes, no lo haré-se separaron del tierno abrazo.

-Este viaje te va a servir, divierte y disfruta de ese lindo trasero-lo dijo Lanie divertida mirando como su amiga se sonrojaba.

-¿Trasero lindo?, ¿de qué diablos hablas?

\- No te preocupes se acaba de ir hace un par de horas a hacer su maleta…ya no tienes porque fingir.

-¿Tu le diste mi numero?-fingió estar enfadada. No quería volver a tener esa conversación llena de mentiras que ni siquiera ella creía para explicarle de nuevo que no pasaba nada, cuando estaba claro que estaba pasando algo, así que le cambio el tema.

-Sólo digo que si recaes puedes tomarlo como despedida de soltera, te casarás con Josh, Castle estará contigo una noche, tú dormirás con él, y tendrás toda la luna de miel para sacártelo de la cabeza. Kate la miró negando con la cabeza, no podía creer lo que Lanie le decía era como si le hubiese leído la mente, no lo había planeado como ella lo dijo, pero prácticamente era así, estaba considerando esa idea, pero no se atrevía a ejecutarla, no quería ser la más perjudicada con ese asunto del triangulo amoroso.

-Gracias por ayudarme a hacer la maleta de verdad te lo agradezco,

-No te preocupes para eso están las amigas-lo dijo Lanie sonriendo.

-Prométeme que te cuidaras y no harás estupideces-lo dijo Kate muy seria.

-¿No debería decirte yo eso?-preguntó Lanie confundida.

-No quiero regresar y enterarme de que voy a ser tía.

-Sólo será un fin de semana Katherine no exageres. -Está bien me cayo, pero por favor diviértete -puede que esta sea una de tus últimas noches como soltera, no la desperdicies.

-Bueno será mejor que me vaya antes de que llegue el chico escritor, no quiero topármelo de nuevo o no te dejare ir con él.

-Gracias por todo Lanie.

De pronto Kate se puso a pensar ¿Cuál era el plan de Castle?, alguien tocó a la puerta.

-Adelante Castle pasa.

-No quiero que me amenaces con la pistola por no haber tocado-Kate se acercó a abrir la puerta, Castle cargó su maleta y la llevo hasta el ascensor, le parecía, muy liviana, pero no dijo nada, terminó de guardar la maleta y entro al auto.

-¿estás lista?-le preguntó Castle feliz

-A menos que llamen de emergencia, creo que estoy lista.

 **¿Qué surja caso y no se vayan?, ¿Qué ya se acueste o aun no? , ¿Qué no pase nada interesante en los Hamptons? , aun están a tiempo de decidir, ¿Que aproveche el viaje para decirle la verdad?...**


	14. Chapter 14

A penas bajamos del auto la sentí tensarse, la ayude a quitarse los zapatos y la llevé cargando hasta la playa

¿Escuchas eso?-le pregunté -es el sonido de las olas -Ella me miro a los ojos y me sonrió.

Me encuentro con un paisaje casi imposible de repetirse, un atardecer con nubes casi rosadas con un sol en el ocaso color naranja, me encuentro otra vez aquí luego de haber intentado escapar varias veces .

Caminando por esta playa con los pies descalzos y el alma desnuda, siento la suavidad de la arena entre mis dedos, juntos dejamos huellas que se borran con el llegar de las olas.

Estoy otra vez aquí sentada mirando el infinito mar, entre mis pensamientos, busco con mucho esmero recuerdos de unas manos que escribieron mi vida entre hojas y hojas de libros, en esa carpeta de mis memorias encuentro algunos borradores de sus novelas, algunas dedicatorias vienen a mi mente y me ronda la idea de besarlo.

Aspiro un poco de aire, recordando cada una de sus palabras, reviviendo cada uno de los momentos que escribimos juntos y empiezo a disfrutar de su compañía, contándole sucesos en mi vida que en algunos casos suenan fantasiosos , luego tomada de su mano camino hasta la casa.

Llegamos a la sala donde por segunda vez me pierdo en su mirada tratando de descubrir todos sus secretos, saber un poco más de su vida, y sin pensar demasiado lo beso en los labios.

En el momento en que Kate se perdió en sus besos, él la comenzó a llevar hacia la habitación, camino a la habitación, ellos solo se besan y se miran con mutuo anhelo.

Ella esparce pequeños besos, desde la mandíbula hasta su oreja; allí lo muerde suavemente y lo hace suspirar -Haz magia ahora mismo-le susurra en el oído.

-¿Segura?-le preguntó separándose de sus labios para tomar un poco de aire -La recuesta delicada me en la cama descansando su cabeza hacia atrás sobre la almohada y la mira a los ojos esperando su respuesta.

-Si -Castle se acerca callado y besa su cabello, su frente, sus mejillas, su mentón, y sus labios, las manos de él comienzan a deslizarse entre la ropa de ella.

Castle la besa por un costado del cuello, su boca comienza a bajar y a hacer su recorrido por el cuello de Kate, y por sus suaves hombros -Eres tan dulce-susurra sobre su piel -Ese atuendo te queda hermoso; pero ahora…mmm… lo quiero fuera de ti.

-mmhhm.

Castle pone una de sus manos en la pierna izquierda de Kate, la acaricia y la levanta para envolverla en su cintura. Ella suspira cuando siente su pene excitado y su mano que sube y sube por su muslo: -Castle extrañe todo esto.- él ríe

-yo también

Mientras tanto succiona pequeños espacios de piel de su cuello con su boca. Ella simplemente está ahí, sintiendo cada roce. Cuando su ropa comienza a caer, él se aleja y la mira como si nunca la hubiera visto: -Eres la inspectora de homicidios más sexy de todo Nueva York y sus alrededores.

Él sonríe y avanza lentamente encima de ella y le susurra en su oído: -No he estado con otra mujer desde que me dejaste. No sabes cuánto he soñado con esto; con hacerte mía otra vez.

Kate se Sorprende por la intensidad de las palabras susurradas: -Has lo que quieras conmigo…estoy en tus manos. Él se sentía viviendo un sueño; jamás habría imaginado a su musa entregándose a él tan abiertamente.

-Me gusta mucho tu ropa interior

Ella lo voltea, y queda encima de él; en ese momento, baja sus manos a sus pectorales y saca los botones de su camisa. - Me he dado cuenta de q no has abandonado el ejercicio. Besa sus labios mientras desabrocha su cinturón, y suelta el botón y el cierre. Lo acaricia sobre la tela; y lo mira con malicia: -Creo que tu amiguito me extrañaba.

El levanta sus caderas; ella jala sus pantalones mientras acaricia sus glúteos, y besa sus piernas a medida que va bajando. Él se para, y rápidamente se quita los zapatos y calcetines.

Se acerca y la jala hacia el bruscamente; Besa sus senos, arremolinando su lengua alrededor de cada pezón, uno por uno, muy lentamente… -Eres exquisita-él besa su pecho, su ombligo y sus caderas; dejando mordiscos y lamiendo.

Castle toma el tirante de las bragas con los dientes y comienza a bajar hacia su centro. Ella suspira suavemente: -Castle- él responde jalando sus bragas y besando todo lo que puede de sus largas piernas.

Castle va descubriendo cada parte de su piel hasta dejarla desnuda; ella cerró los ojos y solamente disfruto de las sensaciones.

Cuando ya no hay barreras entre su boca y su entrepierna, mete su lengua en las paredes de su vagina húmeda; inicia con pequeños círculos e intercala metiendo también su dedo medio, para sentirla cada vez más lista para él.

Escucho el latir de su corazón que se entrelaza con el mío, veo sus ojos en un profundo éxtasis, llega el momento, donde nuestra respiración se torna densa, las caderas de Kate se elevaban de la cama.

Castle la tomó de las caderas mientras comenzaba a empujar a un ritmo más rápido, sintió el cuerpo de Kate contraerse al mismo tiempo que el suyo, ella lo toma de las nalgas apretando mas.

-Ohh Rick te amo -él sigue besando su cuello mientras pasa sus hábiles manos por sus caderas.

-te amo-susurro sobre sus labios

Para fundirse de nuevo en un sonoro beso.

 **Espero no haber arruinado sus expectativas, me pareció que ya era tiempo.**


	15. Chapter 15

Una hora más tarde estábamos saciados y con las respiraciones acompasadas, abrazados en la cama, con nuestras piernas enredadas y nuestros cuerpos pegados, tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro, no era la forma en la esperaba pasará todo esto, pero no me arrepentía, la amaba pero de pronto ella comenzó a llorar.

-¿Qué sucede, cariño?-pregunté girándola para que quedara sobre mi pecho, ella se acomodo en mi pecho escondida de mi mirada.

-No debí hacerlo, no debí dejarme llevar, sólo estoy complicando más las cosas-sus lágrimas corrían con fuerza y eso me dolió, yo había amado cada momento juntos y ella se arrepentía.

-Kate-mi voz sonó seria y llena de dolor, ella levantó la mirada y rápidamente negó.

-No me refería a eso –dijo intentando no sollozar, la miré confundido.

-¿Qué quieres decir entonces?-pregunté mirándola a los ojos, pensé que se refería a Josh-¿es acerca de Josh? –pregunté pero lo negó, entonces ella se incorporó en la cama, tapó su cuerpo desnudo con la sabana y me miró.

-Castle estas últimas semanas han sido increíbles, pero tengo que hablar algo muy importante contigo-Me quedé pensando por un momento en que tal vez se cancelaria la boda y no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

-veras…hay algo que no sabes de mi-dijo ella haciéndome salir de mi ensimismamiento.

-eso es imposible no hay nada de ti que yo no conozca-la atraje hacia mí y la rodee con mis brazos

-te equivocas señor lo sé todo de ti.

-no sé si quiera saberlo-le susurre al oído jugando con ella. De verdad no quería saberlo estábamos bien ahora, ¿para qué hurgar en el pasado?

-yo tampoco quiero que los sepas-dijo seriamente-no te voy a mentir no eres la primera persona a quien le cuento esto y no sé cómo reaccionaras, pero no puedo más con esta culpa, no puedo seguir mintiéndote.

-¿ya no eres virgen?-pregunté a modo de broma, la tensión en el ambiente casi era palpable, cuando vi que ella no reía me puse serio -Me estas asustando Beckett.

-Rick-si trataba de calmarme no lo consiguió –Cuando estábamos juntos y te fuiste de gira fui a ver a Maddie al restaurante, sufrí un accidente me desmaye y caí por la escaleras quede inconsciente y cuando desperté no sabía bien en donde estaba hasta que vi a Maddie con una enfermara, no lo sabía en ese instante pero Maddie me lo dijo y después el doctor corroboro mi sospecha

Sus lagrimas empezaban a correr despavoridas por sus ojos-quería decirlo de una vez sacarlo todo pero no podía decirlo estaba petrificada y ningún sonido salía de su boca, él la tomó de la mano y la miró a los ojos y ella lo dijo: -estaba embarazada y la caída mato al bebe.

-Kate –no sabía que decir, nunca había estado en esta situación, no sabía qué hacer ahora, no sabía cómo tratarla, pero algo si sabia no serviría de nada enfadarme, sólo la alejaría mas de mi, pera hacer que terminase refugiada en los brazos de otra persona.

-por favor trata de entenderme trata de ponerte en mi lugar no quería hacerte sufrir-lo dijo llorando tomando mi rostro entre sus manos

-es lo que más me cuesta-dije con lagrimas en los ojos-tomé sus manos y las aparté de mi rostro

Kate se abrazo a sus rodillas aferrándose a sus piernas Y escondiendo su cabeza comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente

-Kate no te voy a reclamar por mentirme…es lo más dulce que alguien ha hecho por mí y lo más doloroso-las lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas, no podía evitarlo -No lo digo para que dejes de llorar lo digo porque es cierto, lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes, traté de esbozar una sonrisa y después seguí

\- se que tú querías a ese hijo tanto como yo, hace mucho tiempo yo también me imagine un futuro así, una casa grande con muchos niños corriendo. "Era una fantasía que tenía prácticamente desde que la conocí"

-pero sé que tú no quieres a otros niños lo quieres a él tanto como yo lo quería, pero no puedo hacer nada para traerlo de vuelta-ella soltó sus piernas y me miró a los ojos.

-Permíteme ser tu hombro para llorar y a cambio tu se el mío para que lloremos juntos y superemos esta prueba de la vida-Kate se dio cuenta de que él también estaba desecho, se dio cuenta de que esas palabras habían salido de su corazón y que tanto él como ella necesitaban del otro para sobrellevarlo.

-Suficiente castigo he tenido estando dos años lejos de ti, no me hagas irme otros dos -la tomó de la mano y después cuando vio que ella ya estaba más calmada la abrazó

-No quiero que te vayas nunca más -no me dejes sola- suplico bajito bese su frente y negué

-no podrás deshacerte de mi tan fácilmente detective, ella sonrió

Acaricie su espalda y ella levantó la mirada se levantó y pegó sus labios a los míos con fuerza mis manos tocaron sus cintura y la bese tanto como ella quiso.

Nos miramos a los ojos había mucho que decir pero era un momento tan perfecto que ninguno se atrevió a romperlo

-te necesito -esa petición me sorprendió no sabía si debía hacerlo o no, quería hacerlo pero no sabía si era correcto ella notó la indecisión en mis ojos.

-por favor sus labios buscaron los míos y me rendí ante ella

Giré sobre la cama con ella entre mis brazos girándola sobre mi cuerpo mis labios se apoderaron de los suyos y mis manos buscaron su piel, acaricié sus piernas con demencia la necesidad de ella solo crecía quería tocarla, acariciarla y hacerla mía

-mía dije casi en un gruñido, mis labios comenzaron a bajar por su cuello, mientras ella gemía bajito.

-Castle-su voz sonó ronca, nos miramos a los ojos, ella enredo sus brazos a mi cuello, estaba entre sus piernas a punto de unirme a ella para siempre

-te amo-esas palabras abandonaron sus labios tan firmemente que me sorprendieron.

-te amo, nunca deje de amarte y te amaré siempre, decidas lo que decidas-respondí igual de seguro y besé sus labios de nuevo, mientras poco a poco me introducía en ella llevándola a la locura y comencé a apoderarme de todo su cuerpo, de ella, de su alma, dándole una parte de mi que conservaba desde hace muchos años.

Se acomodó bajo las sabanas, lo miró de cerca y suspiró, se acercó un poco más, cerró los ojos y trató de dormir.

Kate se estremeció ante el recuerdo de esos días de esas duras enseñanzas del dolor de su aborto

Castle apretó el abrazo mas fuerte como si sintiera que Kate necesitaba ser protegida -¿estás bien? -La voz dormida de Castle salió tosca de su garganta.

-si duerme -Castle acarició su cabello para dormirla de nuevo

Ella se apretó más a su lado acomodándose de nuevo en su lugar favorito: encima de su corazón, Castle la miró un rato, era impresionante estaba agotada, llevaba mucho tiempo al límite de sus fuerzas pero no desfallecía, el no dejaba de protegerla aunque estuviera dormida, estaba agotado, exhausto, se arrepentía de haber sido tan estúpido cuando ella mas lo necesito, pero nunca es demasiado tarde para enmendar tus errores, si ella le permitía quedarse, se quedaría con ella para siempre.


	16. Chapter 16

-no te levantes- dijo ella con voz adormilada

-tranquila mi niña no lo hare-dije abrazándola con fuerza, ella se tensó y levantó la mirada hasta toparse con la mía

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿dije algo malo?-pregunte, los ojos de Kate brillaron

-Hace años que no me llamabas así-dijo con voz contenida, yo sonreí y me acerqué a besar sus labios

-pues ahora lo hare tanto como pueda-dije sonriendo

-Castle-Kate suspiró mientas se montaba encima de mi

-¿sí?-pregunté mientras acariciaba sus manos -es nuestro último día-dijo con tristeza

-Lo sé...- Le acariciaba el hombro.

Estaban tumbados en la cama esperando a que llegara la hora para partir a _Nueva York_ , pero para eso a un faltaban muchas horas.

-quiero que este día sea inolvidable-me susurró en el oído con una voz sensual.

-Kate recuerda estamos desnudos

-lo sé-dijo mientras acariciaba mi torso con las uñas

-yo también quiero que sea inolvidable, pero cariño te prometí que te relajarías y…shss-dijo ella poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios-lo estoy haciendo ahora mismo-Comenzaba a besar mi cuello

-Kate por favor empiezo a preocuparme por ti… por lo menos déjame darte de desayunar no has comido nada desde anoche, no quiero que te enfermes

-está bien- dijo ella frustrada mientras se bajaba de encima de mí.

Me baje rápido de la cama y recogí mi ropa para ponerme mis bóxers y mi camisa y fui corriendo a la cocina a preparar el desayuno

-En menos de 40 minutos el desayuno estará listo-le dije antes de salir de la habitación.

Mientras tanto Kate se daba una ducha rápida en el baño de la habitación, iba a buscar algo lindo que ponerse, pero cuando abrió su maleta se sorprendió, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, en primera no tenía nada de ropa, en segunda no llevaba traje de baño y en tercera iba a matar a Lanie cuando volviesen, no se percato del tiempo, pero ya llevaba más de 30 minutos en el cuarto, Castle comenzó a preocuparse y salió de la cocina para dirigirse a la habitación

Tocó a la puerta, pero no recibió respuesta, volvió a tocar, para después decir algo- por favor sal me tienes preocupado-le dijo temiendo que estuviera llorando de nuevo. Llevaba varios minutos encerrada y con todo lo que había pasado los últimos días, no sabía si Kate estaba bien.

-está bien, pero no te burles-ella salió y tenia puesto un _baby doll_

-wow

-Castle la mirada al frente

-es lo que estoy haciendo

-no mires mis pechos

-hace rato querías tener sexo cuando estábamos completamente desnudos y ahora no quieres que te mire-tú tienes la culpa porque te pusiste eso-dijo mientras señalaba la prenda- está claro que quieres provocarme por negarme –agregó sólo para hacerla enfadar un poco más.

-cállate es el menos traslucido que tengo

-¿traes más?-preguntó él levantando las cejas -¿Qué?, pero si yo no he hecho nada-ella lo fulmino con la mirada

-No digas mentiras mi maleta está repleta de ellos.

-Te juro que yo no tuve nada que ver en eso.

-¿por qué no te pones tu ropa?-le preguntó complacido por la escena inesperada que su musa le obsequiaba ahora mismo, le causaba gracia que le diera pudor que él la viera semidesnuda.

-¿en dónde está?-preguntó ella con los brazos cruzados, Castle sonrió al recordar que posiblemente su ropa estaba mojada ahora mismos -lo siento la he puesto a lavar en la lavadora-dijo feliz -no te preocupes tenemos confianza-dijo él mientras ella se inclinaba para buscar algo bajo la cama -¿Qué buscas?-le preguntó mientras no dejaba de observar su trasero.

-mis zapatos ¿a caso también los ha puesto a lavar?-le preguntó ella enfadada

-no, están por ahí-le dijo señalando la esquina de la habitación-el soltó una carcajada, ella lo miró enfadada y tomó sus tacones

-si te sientes más cómoda con una de mis camisas puedes tomarla-le dijo mientras se marchaba de nuevo a la cocina –y no tardes mucho.

\- me las vas a pagar doctora Parish-musito Kate mientras buscaba en el armario la camisa más larga de Castle para ponérsela

-por favor siéntate- le dijo él mientras le servía el desayuno, preparó yogurt natural con fruta y nuez, sacó un poco de jugo de la nevera, y le hizo un sándwich- también prepare café, le dijo acercándole una taza- si tienes un poco mas de hambre puedo hacer otra cosa.

-no gracias creo que así estoy bien

Se sentaron a comer en silencio.

-sabes-le dijo él cuando ella ya había terminado de comer- te sientan bien mis camisas-le dijo recordándole lo hermosa que se veía, para hacerla reír.

-tú también te ves bien-el sonrió, de pronto ella se puso triste

-hey no te pongas triste-le dijo tomando sus manos-puedes venir cuando quieras, estés casada o soltera, se dirigió a la habitación un momento para buscar algo, abrió unos cajones y sacó una llave –ten le dijo cuando volvió- él le dio la llave que anteriormente había ido a buscar, ella lo miró sin comprender nada-es tu regalo de bodas, ahora es tu casa, no te preocupes por el papeleo mi abogado lo tendrá lo más pronto posible para que las escrituras estén a tu nombre, te las enviaré a tu apartamento.

-Castle no

-¿no te gusta?

-tu casa es bellísima pero no puedo aceptarla es tuya

-Kate se que tú no quieres mi dinero pero es para ti, déjame dártela, es sólo un regalo por estos maravillosos días… un agradecimiento.

\- Castle no puedes ir regalando casas a cualquier persona

-pero tú no eres cualquier persona…quiero que seas feliz y traigas aquí a tus hijos,

-esta casa tiene nuestra historia…no puedes sólo botarla

-no lo estoy haciendo, la tendrá con ellos también

-Castle no puedo

\- por favor-volvió a insistir él

-está bien, pero con una condición

-¿Cuál?

-quiero que tú seas el padre de mis hijos nadie mas sólo tu

-¿No vas a volver con Josh?...- En lo que llevaban alojados en los Hamptons, casi no habían hablado del tema-Kate...por favor, contesta...- Pego su frente con la de ella. La miraba a los ojos, podía sentir muy cerca su respiración. -¿Estas enamorada de él?- ¿sientes algo por él?, porque si es así no quiero obligarte a hacer algo que no quieras.

-me estas obligando a aceptar tu casa esa es mi condición.

-¿no estás enamorada de Josh?-preguntó, temiendo la respuesta que tanto anhelaba escuchar.

-¿Lo estás tú, estás enamorado?-preguntó para cambiar de tema pero en realidad sentía curiosidad, quería saber si la chispa que había entre ellos se había vuelto a encender.

-Si... Kate miró hacia abajo sin despegar su frente de la de Castle. Guardaron silencio por un instante -Estoy enamorado de ti-¿Estas enamorada de él?- insistió nuevamente con un hilo de voz.

Quería saber la respuesta aunque eso le causara el mayor de los dolores. Cerró los ojos, sentía su respiración, su olor. Estaba a pocos centímetros de sus labios, aquellos labios que lo volvían loco.

-no

-¿estás segura?

-Nunca estuve más segura de algo en mi vida-el sonrió aliviado-pero tengo que regresar para cancelar la boda-su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

Él y Kate tan solo eran amantes, pero después de saber la verdad comprendió que estaban enamorados, ¿Entonces por qué no dejarlo todo y empezar una historia de amor?... ¿por qué no retomar su historia de amor y empezar en la página en la que la habían dejado?

-No te estoy mintiendo...- dijo Kate casi en susurró.

Ella sabía que él necesitaba sentir que esto iba enserio que no iba a ser sólo su amante, él era su todo, necesitaba su apoyo así como ella el suyo, lo abrazó mientras se fundían en un tierno beso. – Castle la agarró de la mano con suavidad. - Te amo- y nuevamente como hace años atrás ella lo condujo hasta la habitación, ahora ya no tendría excusa pues ya habían comido.

 **Continuación siguiente capítulo….**


	17. Chapter 17

Kate se sentó en la esquina de la cama sobre sus rodillas

-¿estarías molesto conmigo si decidiera casarme?- Preguntó ella con voz sensual

-no-le dijo provocándola

-¿enserio?-volvió a preguntar usando el mismo tono de voz -¿estarías celoso?

\- No

-¿ni un poquito?-le dijo desabrochándole los primeros botones de la camisa

¿Qué tal si me haces cambiar de opinión? -le sugirió el

Esto te gusta-dijo abriéndose los primeros botones de la camisa que traía puesta, Castle miró los pechos desnudos de Kate y tragó saliva sonoramente.

\- tal vez un poco mas de piel -dijo el

-tal vez si las tocas te gusten mas- sugirió ella, acto seguido el lo hizo.

\- ¿Y si las pruebo?-preguntó con la ilusión de un niño pequeño en navidad

\- Puedes probarlas si quieres- Castle sonrió y acarició con suavidad los pechos de Kate, para después succionar sus pezones -¡Oh, Dios! Ricky… -la mano de Castle descendió acariciando su abdomen-. Tú me prendes-le dijo ella en el oído.

-¿Ah, sí? -susurró contra su oído mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja, y el tumbo sobre la cama disfrutando de sus gemidos-. ¿Y si hago esto? -preguntó deslizando una mano para acariciar sus labios con suavidad, moviendo los dedos a su clítoris.

Me quedé sin aliento cuando dejó mi rodilla y puso una mano en mi entrepierna y la metió dentro -siento mucho calor

-¿qué tal si mi mano desciende un poco?

-Eso estaría bien- bajo su mano hasta tocar sus piernas frenéticamente.

Siento sus grandes manos dejando un rastro de fuego por mis piernas, acariciándolas con pericia, hasta llegar a mis glúteos y luego a la hendidura de mi cuerpo ¿Qué más deseas? -preguntó Castle siguiendo un poco el juego.

-A ti -y antes de que Castle pudiera replicar, ella apoyó la mano en su nuca y lo besó. Fue un beso lento, apasionado, lleno de deseo contenido. La lengua de Castle invadió su boca con fuerza, exigente. Pero ella no quería suavidad, anhelaba el peso de su cuerpo, la brasa de sus labios, el dominio de sus manos.

Cuando se separaron Kate sonrió y le pidió-. Quítate la ropa-le digo casi suplicando pero no me obedece, siempre tiene que hacer lo que quiere incluso en la cama.

-¿Te he dicho lo mucho que me encanta tu cuerpo desnudo sobre mis sabanas?-Me pregunta. -Siento su cálido y erótico aliento en mi oído y cierro los ojos, trato de normalizar mi respiración, pero no puedo sus palabras no ayudan-no sé que tienes pero me gusta todo de ti-me dice mientras besa mi cuello- adoro cuando te enfadas y arrugas la nariz o cuando pones tus ojos en blanco, me pareces sexy cuando te molestas- Siento entonces como se levanta y cuando abro los ojos noto su mirada diferente, me ve como si fuera una presa y esta vez sin que se lo pida se quita la escasa ropa que tiene.

-Mmmm… -ronroneó la detective mirándolo de arriba abajo-. Y ahora… ¿por qué no te metes a la cama conmigo? El escritor asintió no muy convencido. Aunque lo cierto era que él también quería meterse en la cama con ella.

\- Sabes tengo una idea mejor-dijo tomándola de las muñecas con algo de fuerza obligándola a levantarse.

Castle se acomodó a su espalda. Su mano derecha subió al cuello de su compañera y le retiró con suavidad el pelo de la nuca, haciendo que ella se estremeciera. Comenzó a darle pequeños besos por los hombros y la espalda mientras con sus manos masajeaba sus pechos lentamente, con suavidad y firmeza.

-Ooooh, Dios, Rick… Tienes unas manos mágicas -gimió Kate al sentir sus manos nuevamente sobre sus pechos, acercando más su cuerpo al de su compañero-. Sigue… por favor sigue… sigue más abajo… Justo ahí,… De repente dejó de moverse al notar la erección de Castle presionar contra su trasero -¿Castle? ¿Te estoy excitando? -giró el cuello y lo miró con una brillante sonrisa.

-tú también me Prendes cariño

-quieres que…-preguntó ella antes de ser interrumpida

-no es necesario-la interrumpió él- solo me importas tu

La tomó por las caderas y frotó su miembro contra el trasero de ella, Kate suspiró cuando lo sintió listo para penetrarla, y sin pedir ningún permiso Castle la sujeto de las caderas con fuerza y la embistió de una sola vez, gimiendo al encontrarla increíblemente húmeda.

-oh, dios Castle –Kate calló de repente cuando sintió que Castle la empujaba contra la cama, él la miró a los ojos, abrió sus piernas y las enredo sobre su espalda, mientras sentía como su orgasmo llegaba, él la penetró con fuerza aferrándose a su cuerpo desnudo, dejo escapar un gemido antes de correrse dentro de ella.


	18. Chapter 18

-te amo-dijo ella antes de que me recostara a su lado

-yo también-dije simplemente, pero ninguno se movió, parecía que temíamos salir del calor de la cama, de la seguridad que nos brindaban los brazos del otro y por mi parte debo admitir que temía que mis intentos fueran nulos al volver, que sus palabras sólo fueran promesas vacías, y que al final no hubiese nada entre nosotros

-¿Qué haremos ahora?-le pregunté abrazándola

-volver a casa

-voy a extrañar todo esto-dije con melancolía

-sólo será por un tiempo, exactamente 24 horas –dijo feliz

\- ¿Cómo?-pregunté confundido

-bueno tal vez exagero

-creí que Josh seguía en Los Ángeles

-y lo esta

-¿entonces?-volví a preguntar sin entender nada

-tenemos que apurarnos o perderé el vuelo

-¿vas a ir a velo en persona?, ¿Cómo?… ¿Cuándo has…?-no tuve tiempo de terminar de hacer mi pregunta porque sentí sus labios sobre los míos

-hace un rato cuando me duchaba-dijo entre besos-no puedes romper con alguien por teléfono, y menos algo tan serio-me aclaro separando sus labios de los míos-pero en realidad no podía prestarle atención, sólo fantaseaba con nuestro futuro, respiré hondo, puse mis ideas en orden y hablé

-¿Qué hay del trabajo?

-Gates me ha dado unos días para terminar de arreglar la boda

-¿y no crees que se molestará?

-lo dudo Josh tampoco era de su agrado

-¿puedo ir contigo?-pregunté esperanzado en ir y hacer todas las cosas que imaginé la primera vez que volamos juntos.

-lo siento, pero este asunto debo arreglarlo sola

-¿puedo llevarte al aeropuerto?-cuestioné feliz, porque por fin parecía ver la luz después del túnel y en verdad que esa luz me segaba y también el hecho de tenerla aquí y ahora entre mis brazos, de nuevo

-me parece bien, pero tenemos que darnos prisa vale -ahora hay que levantarnos porque tenemos que volver a casa –dijo sonriente y se levantó de la cama.

Manejamos hasta llegar a Nueva York en donde ella haría una pequeña maleta y se iría a Los Ángeles.

-¿estás cansado me preguntó?-cuando la dejé en su apartamento

-no, aun puedo llevarte-le respondí

-muy bien espera aquí que no tardo-me dijo mientras entraba a su edificio.

En realidad tardo un poco, pero volvió con una maleta pequeña, que les puedo asegurar estas vez si tenía ropa.

-¿ahora si llevas ropa?-le pregunté

-si-me respondió feliz y manejé hasta el JFK


	19. Chapter 19

Estaba por irse cuando la tomé en mis brazos y la giré para besarla lentamente, sabiendo que sería el último beso en un buen tiempo-te amo-susurré en sus labios, ella sonrió y me beso rápidamente antes de abordar el avión.

El viaje fue largo, no por el tiempo sino por la espera, a pesar de su esfuerzos para concentrase en otra cosa Beckett repasaba en su mente las palabras adecuadas para terminar su relación, pero ninguna de ellas era suficiente para no hacer sentir mal a Josh, no podía con la culpa, no podía sólo llegar y decirle:- ya no quiero nada contigo cuando en realidad era así

Miraba por la ventana

Cuando llego al aeropuerto llamo a un taxi para que la llevara al hotel, tenía una reservación en el centro por una noche, pero no planeaba quedarse mucho tiempo, se iría al amanecer, dejó su maleta en la habitación, se dio una ducha rápida y salió rumbo al hospital.

A penas llego pidió información sobre Josh, él se encontraba en la sala de descanso, se dirigió a la puerta pero en vez de tocar la abrió rápidamente como si fuera la de su propia comisaria, y sin querer vio algo que no debía, pero que cambio por completo las cosas, y paso de ser la desalmada novia arruina bodas a ser la novia engañada y dolida

-Huumm-carraspeó-pero nadie le prestó atención, esta situación se estaba volviendo incomoda-Josh-gritó para llamar la atención de las dos personas que tenía enfrente.

Desde hace mucho tiempo ella tenía sus sospechas, se imaginaba a una rubia alta con mucho encanto, pero no esa clase de conquista.

-¿eres gay?-preguntó sorprendida

-yo solo…

-lo entiendo no soy tu tipo-se respondió ella misma la pregunta que anteriormente había hecho

-Katie espera –dijo Josh tomándola del brazo para evitar que saliera de la habitación

-lo siento Josh no quiero casarme contigo, no tiene nada que ver con tus gustos, es solo que no estoy lista para el matrimonio-le dijo muy enfadada, no podía evitar no estarlo

-esto no es lo que parece yo solo…

-¿le dabas respiración boca a boca?, creo que vi lo que tenía que ver

-por favor hablemos

-yo los dejaré solos-dijo el alto y apuesto moreno, antes de salir por aquella puerta avergonzado

Kate respiró un poco y después dijo:-Josh eres una increíble persona, pero yo no soy la indicada –le dijo mirándolo a los ojos-necesitas a alguien que te ame tanto como tu decías quererme a mí, alguien que se entregue completamente y es algo que yo no podre ofrecerte nunca, eres increíble, pero no puedo hacer infeliz a dos personas por mis decisiones, es el momento de tomar las riendas de mi vida y de hacer lo correcto, no te engañes a ti mismo sabes que lo nuestro estaba destinado al fracaso y eso que acabo de ver sólo me abrió los ojos-Josh no dijo nada, sólo la miraba sin saber que decir.

Un silencio incomodo se instaló en la habitación

-así que ¿él es Taylor?-dijo ella rompiendo con ese silencio

-¿Cómo sabes su nombre?-preguntó Josh sorprendido-según él había sido lo bastante cuidadoso para que ella no tuviera duda de su masculinidad

-hablas dormido -nunca me dijiste que se lo ofrecían a medio hospital-lo dijo porque al entrar reconoció a varias enfermeras y recepcionistas –creí que sólo vendías tu

-no pensé que pasará esto

-suerte con Taylor

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se quitó el anillo que osaba llevar como un recuerdo permanente de que estaría atada para siempre a alguien que no amaba en absoluto.

-¿debería sentirme culpable?-preguntó él triste mirándome a los ojos llenos de lagrimas

-no, eres estupendo, pero no puedo mandar a mi corazón y tú tampoco-una lágrima salió de mis ojos

-Katie lo siento-me tomó del rostro y me secó un par de lagrimas con su pulgar

-yo también lo siento-dije moviendo la cara para que me soltara

-hubieras sido una linda esposa-me dijo con pesar

-y tu un mal marido-ambos reímos en ese momento

-¿debería ir a la ceremonia?-preguntó con un atisbo de optimismo, esperanzado a que olvidara todo aquello que vi e ignorar por completo que puede que me engañase desde que estamos juntos

-no lo creo la novia no asistirá-le dije finalmente, me sentía mal, sólo me uso, no podía creerlo, pero supongo que me lo merecía, por hacerle lo mismo al aférreme a él y a la idea de ser feliz sin Castle.

-¿amigos?-pregunto tendiéndome la mano

-amigos-dije estrechando su mano-y me marche lo más rápido que pudo de ese lugar.


	20. Chapter 20

**Bueno entiendo que me odien por hacerlos esperar tanto, en especial tu Marcela, quiero dedicarte este capítulo espero que te guste y que no sea muy empalagoso, gracias por esperar tanto, quiero agradecer a todos por leerme aun me quedan algunos capítulos, tal vez uno o dos.**

Caminé por la acera mientras pensaba en lo ocurrido, me sentía extraña estando sola, tenía un día libre para mí, pero pronto comencé a hartarme, nunca me ha gustado estar sola tanto tiempo

Encendí mi teléfono que llevaba horas apagado, me sorprendí al ver tantas llamadas perdidas, nunca fui tan solicitada en un lapso de 15 minutos, todas pertenecían a la misma persona, sinceramente de quien menos me lo había esperado, con el tiempo mi padre y yo nos volvimos más cercanos, era costumbre marcarnos de vez en cuando.

Me había marcado innumerables veces y yo no me había percatado de ello, decidí marcarle lo más pronto posible, necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar, me limpié uno poco las lagrimas y entre a una cafetería que estaba en el centro le indique al mesero que quería un capuchino con leche desnatada y vainilla , el muchacho asintió y en seguida me lo llevo a la mesa que escogí cerca de la ventana , el celular estaba en mi mano y hice el ademan de marcar, por un momento titubeé, ¿Qué le iba a contar si preguntaba sobre los últimos días?, ni siquiera sabría cómo explicarlo.

Una gran sonrisa adornaba mi rostro cada que pensaba que Castle y yo estaríamos juntos, volvería a Nueva York y estaríamos todo el tiempo juntos, me gustaba demasiado, pero luego recordé a Josh, el solo recordar su nombre me hacía entristecer, al principio estaba fúrica luego feliz y ahora triste, no quería preocupar más a mi padre así que marque.

-Hola pa, soy yo-dijo la detective tratando de sonar lo más normal posible.

-¿Katie pero qué ha pasado contigo?

-Nada "es solo que…necesito hablar con alguien o me volveré loca"-pensó.

-¿Qué paso por qué no has llegado?- La detective dio un sorbo a su café.

"Apenas salí del hospital me sentí diferente, como si hubiera estado enferma y me hubiera curado, una extraña sensación me invadió por completo, me sentía libre.

Ahora estaba desconcertada, ¿debería sentirme engañada?, ¿culpable?, ¿dolida?, ¿feliz?, ¿triste?, no lo sé, supongo que cualquier novia estaría devastada, nunca me ha importado mucho casarme, quiero decir, hay parejas que están juntas y no están casadas, casarme no es una prioridad."

-¿Por qué no dices nada?-pregunto malhumorado el padre interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-perdón estaba pensando –se disculpó.

\- ¿Katie te encuentras bien?

-Si-dijo dejando el café sobre la mesa.

-¿Llegaras pronto?

-¿Para qué?

-No me digas que lo olvidaste.

-¿Olvidar que?

-Iríamos a comer esta tarde.

-Lo siento lo olvide, ¿podemos hacerlo la próxima semana?

-sí, está bien, ¿en dónde estás?, ¿Por qué oigo tanto ruido?

-En una cafetería.

-¿Papá te cae bien Josh como yerno?-preguntó antes de que su padre le siguiera reclamando.

-Oh Katie, ¿te estás arrepintiendo de nuevo?

-¡Papá!

-Ya lo sabes, no me cae bien, pero deje de ilusionarme cuando terminaste con el escritor.

-Su nombre es Richard Castle.

-Ya lo sé, me gusta cuando me corriges.

-Pa ¿y si te dijera que hemos regresado?

-¿Debería estar triste porque no te casarás?

-No, deberías estar feliz.

\- ¿Hija estás segura dejarlo todo para estar con Rick?, ¿has pensado en qué pensará su madre?, ¿su hija?, ¿yo?, ¿tus amigos?, sabes que fue muy difícil verte sonreír después.

-Lo sé papá, pero de verdad estoy enamorada de él.

-Eso dijiste de Josh hace unos meses.

-Sólo quería convencerme de que era verdad

-¿Entonces ya ni siquiera me molesto en asistir a la boda?

-Ya no me voy a casar-lo dijo muy segura.

-Está bien, vale lo entiendo

-Gracias por apoyarme siempre, no sé qué haría sin ti.

-Por nada cariño,-¿quieres hablar de eso?-preguntó interesado por saber que ocurrió y por qué este cambio tan repentino de la noche a la mañana.

-Te lo contare después, se que quieres saber que pasó, pero ahora no puedo.

-Está bien te quiero hija.

-Nos vemos papá-y colgó.

Me sentía un poco mejor al decirle a mi padre la verdad, si tuviera que hacer un lista de todas las mentiras que dije, no tendría palabras suficientes para disculparme, no sólo a él si no a todos, pensé de nuevo en Rick así que le envié un mensaje diciendo que todo estaba arreglado, estuve un rato más en la cafetería y cuando eran las ocho tome un taxi para llegar al hotel.

-Señorita Beckett lamento informarle que su habitación ha sido cambiada, se han llevado su equipaje a su nueva habitación en el piso 15, no se preocupe por los gastos es cortesía del hotel.

A Kate le habían dado la habitación 503 y ahora le daban la mil seiscientos treinta y algo-¿Por qué?-inquirió la detective.

-Un cliente reservo todo el piso incluida su habitación para un evento privado.

Para su sorpresa no hizo falta que fuera por su equipaje, su instinto de detective le dijo que algo iba mal, por más que quiso relajarse no pudo hacerlo, Kate suspiró y recibió la llave que la señorita de la recepción le estaba dando, Subió por uno de los ascensores hasta el piso correspondiente, y paso la llave electrónica para abrir la puerta de su habitación.

Dio un paso al frente y se quedo inmóvil, se sorprendió al ver pétalos de rosa en la cama formando un corazón y varias velas de diferentes formas y tamaños todas estaban prendidas, se decepcionó al no tener con quien compartir esa maravillosa habitación, pero algo le dijo que no estaba sola, cerró la puerta y sintió una mano conocida sobre sus ojos.

-¿Quién soy?-le preguntó esa voz aterciopelada.

\- No lo sé, ¿eres el apuesto mesero de hace un rato? -Castle quitó las manos de sus ojos y le dio la vuelta para que viera de nuevo la cama y las velas.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves inspectora Beckett?-su tono era bajo, casi susurraba sobre su oído, ella no pudo pensar con claridad, las manos del escritor se introdujeron dentro del pantalón de Kate para así poder sacar su blusa de dentro.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-le preguntó mientras besaba su cuello.

-Tomé un café antes de venir aquí-le dijo.

-Estoy tan feliz porque podemos estar juntos –le confesó el escritor.

-¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido?-inquirió la detective.

-Tome un vuelo después del tuyo.

-Te pedí que no vinieras.

-¿No estás feliz de verme ahora?-inquirió triste.

-Claro que lo estoy…pero.

Fue interrumpida por las palabras del escritor.

-Hace un rato vi el mensaje, ¿te fue bien con Josh?

-Terminamos en buenos términos.

-Eres una mujer libre…pero no por mucho.

-Nunca he sido libre contigo-le dijo en broma.

Castle la hizo sentarse en la esquina de la cama y se arrodillo, Kate vio que Castle tenía una cajita negra con un moño blanco en la mano

-¿Kate cariño quieres casarte conmigo?-dijo mientras abría la cajita

Kate lo escuchó fuerte y claro, trató de hablar pero nada salía de su boca, sólo una expresión de sorpresa absoluta, si se imaginó la propuesta varias veces, lo que no pensó fue que se quedaría muda en el momento más importante de su vida, una lágrima se deslizo sobre su mejilla.

Castle empezó a impacientarse, pensó por un segundo que fue demasiado pronto, pero cuando vio la sonrisa de su detective se tranquilizó.

-¿Sabes lo que sentí cuando te conocí?-Inquirió la detective, el escritor negó con la cabeza.

-No entendí en ese momento por que sentí esa familiaridad cuando nos conocimos. No lo entendí por mucho tiempo, pero al fin lo entiendo hoy.-la detective le indicó con su mano que se sentara a su lado, Castle puso la cajita sobre un mueble, ella le tomó de las manos y lo miró a los ojos.

-Entendí que estábamos predestinados, tal vez suene tonto o incluso pienses que se me ha pegado algo extraño ... te amo tanto como no ame a nadie, y te odio un poco mas por hacérmelo ver cada momento juntos , tu...no lo descubro, eres un torbellino que me desconcierta a cada instante, no sé si me amas, o sólo odias la soledad...cuando nos enojamos me siento vacía como si me arrancarán una parte del alma, sé que no soy perfecta pero tú me haces creer que puedo serlo.

Me has enseñado una parte de mi que nunca conocí, eres la primera persona que ha visto a mi antigua yo, conoces casi todos mis secretos, me amas cada noche desde que nos conocimos hasta que un nuevo día vuelve a empezar, me has demostrado que el amor incondicional existe, me enseñante a ser mejor, a desear las aventuras del mañana, me aprietas fuertemente entre tus brazos, cada que estoy triste recurro a ti, cada que estoy feliz estoy contigo.

Vivimos aventuras terribles juntos que solo tú y yo sabemos y que no podemos contar, hicimos cosas buenas y malas juntos, que nadie nunca se va a enterar, tenemos la complicidad de una amistad de miles de años, pero solo hace algunos que estamos a la par...eres egoísta eres malicioso, eres machista y despectivo, eres bueno, generoso, atento, haces cosas increíbles para sorprenderme sin importar la hora ni el lugar, eres todo un misterio, pero sólo conmigo, por eso nunca se que sientes de verdad...tal vez nunca terminemos de resolver este enigma, quizá sea algo inexplicable , pero te amo Castle, te amo y no he dejado de hacerlo, esperó que trabajemos codo a codo para siempre, que no nos aburramos nunca, que la música no se acabe y que este baile nunca termine.

-¿Eso es un sí?-inquirió el escritor con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Si cariño es un sí definitivo.

El escritor le colocó el anillo, la detective lo admiró, era precioso, el diamante estaba cortado en forma de corazón.

Los dos se fundieron en un beso prolongado y apasionado, Castle recostó a Kate en la cama, las palabras de su musa lo habían derretido por completo.

Se echa sobre ella con cuido y lentamente comienza a desabrocharle los botones de su blusa besando cada parte de su piel que va descubriendo.

-¿sabes que pensé cuando te conocí?-inquiere el escritor.

-primero pensé que eras una aburrida-Kate le retorció la oreja-vale, vale, en el momento en que mis ojos se toparon con los tuyos sentí una conexión extraña que nunca había sentido con nadie, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas enfrente de ella y la tomó de las manos -la primera vez que nos besamos sentí maripositas en el estomago estaba nervioso y creo que hasta me sudaban las manos, cuando sentí tus labios sobre los míos fue…no sé como describirlo…maravilloso, increíble.

Le robo otro beso apasionado.

-He tenido pésimas experiencias en el amor, pero sólo contigo he tenido miedo de ser un idiota, en momentos te odiaba por hacerme enloquecer, no podía estar con otra mujer sin pensar en ti, todas eran tu, cada que intentaba acercarme tu literalmente me amenazabas con tu arma, en ocasiones creía que querías matarme.

Aprendí a querer no sólo las cosas buenas, también las malas y espero seguir amándote todos los días, despertar contigo cada mañana, volver a ser tu compañero, tu amigo, tu novio y próximamente tu esposo, prometo dar todo de mi para que esta relación funcione, te prometo que te querré, seré tu amigo y tu compañero en el crimen y en la vida, hasta que la muerte nos separe y durante toda mi existencia.

Tenías razón, dijiste que no tenía ni idea, pero ahora si la tengo, tu misterio es el que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida explorado.

Así pasaron varios minutos: robándose besos y caricias, hasta que las ropas cedieron revelando sus cuerpos desnudos bajo la tenue luz de las velas, las velas se consumían poco a poco al tiempo que sus cuerpos se fusionaban siendo uno, bailaban al son de la canción que tocaban sus corazones.


End file.
